Typically, jamming or electronic attack (EA) is in the form of a high power transmission designed to impair a radar system's performance. Jamming may comprise a signal modulated with noise or other disruptive information. The object of typical jammers is to impair the performance of a radar system's receiving electronics and/or obscure the display. The source of jamming interference may be mobile or may be relatively stationary (e.g., land based systems).
An example of a jamming device is a Digital Radio Frequency Memory (DRFM) jammer that uses deception modes to cause radar systems to detect multiple false range targets. For instance, DRFM jammers emit jamming signals that are designed to mimic the radar return of multiple targets at different ranges. In an example, such DRFM jammers emit low duty factor EA waveforms in order to cause radar systems to detect multiple false range targets. Such EA waveforms are jamming transmissions that are on for less than 10 percent of a radar system's coherent integration time (CPI).